Hobgoblin Geomancer
An ugly, smelly creature with a makeshift staff. His name is Derek. Thok not need to know that. |experience = Varies |aka = Derek }} The Hobgoblin Geomancer, also known as Gra'Magor or Derek, is a boss monster encountered in the Dungeoneering skill. He appears as a boss when the player has achieved level 23 Dungeoneering, on floors 12 through 17, and later on floors 30 through 35. The fight The Hobgoblin Geomancer has various kinds of attacks and abilities. He uses a single-targeted melee attack, an Earth Blast spell that can be either single or multi-targeted, Entangle which can stop movement of player for 12 seconds, curse spells that weaken the player's stats (maximum 5% of all combat stats), and prayer-draining spell temporarily stop the player from praying (lasts 15 seconds). His spells can splash and do nothing. The hobgoblin teleports himself around the room once in a while. He will teleport away from the player if he is adjacent with player, and vice versa. If the player has any prayer active when he uses his prayer-disabling attack (which looks like a white ball), he will heal himself slightly and will drain the player's Prayer points as well. The only way to prevent this is to fight him without prayer. It is not a good idea to activate any prayers against higher levelled versions of this boss, as his defence is too high to counter the healing rate. If he disables the prayer of more than one player at the same time, he will only heal himself for one player. Strategy He has no weakness, but since he teleports around the room occasionally it is easier to range or mage him. Additionally, he will only teleport far away from the player if the player attacks it with melee. He will teleport right next to the player and melee him/her if the player uses ranged or magic. Another method to fight is to purely range the boss and try to run away when the Geomancer teleports near the player, such that he will be forced to use magic. This way, ranged armour will provide the best attack and defence bonus. The Freedom ability can be used to break the binding spell. Ideally, the best way to kill this boss is to use a gatestone (not group). Melee the boss and wait until you get stunned. Then either teleport to your gatestone or use freedom. This will stop the stun and allow you to continue attacking. Hobgoblin Geomancer fight.png|Fighting the geomancer. Hobgoblin Geomancer prayer drain.png|The prayer-draining attack. Hobgoblin Geomancer teleport.png|Binding and teleporting. Levels Drops Trivia *Upon release this boss was incorrectly listed as requiring level 24 Dungeoneering. *When a player reaches level 23 Dungeoneering, the skill guide says 'You can now fight the Geomage Shaman.' *Although graphics and animations for the elemental combat spells were updated (on 24 June, 2010), this boss still used the old earth blast animation. This has since been fixed. *Whilst the Geomancer utilizes magic and melee attacks, it drops range armour. *Geomancy (Literally "earth divination") is a method of Divination that interprets markings on the ground or the patterns formed by tossed handfuls of Soil, Rocks, or Sand. *He will not teleport if he fails to immobilize the player. *The boss music of this boss was extended in length after an unknown update. *According to the scrawlings which he drops, he is a Bandosian like other hobgoblins. He refers to his dungeon as his "house"; since he lives on the abandoned floors, it's possible he moved in after Bilrach's forces left. *He appears in the Dungeoneering master cape emote: the player kills him with ranged, referring to the combat triangle. *He seems to have an altar, which cannot be examined. Coincidentally, it looks somewhat similar with miniature Chinese altars that, fittingly, are dedicated to the spirits in the earth. *In the Brazilian version of the game, Hobgoblin Geomancer is called "Duende Geomante" (Goblin Geomancer). *In the 5 July chapter of RuneScape Lore, it is mentioned that the Hobgoblin Geomancer is indeed the same as the one in the story (that he was once a slave digger). *According to the official Runescape lore Daemonheim Asunder, Hobgoblin Geomancer's name is Gra'magor. This was decided in a contest poll held in June 2011, in which players could decide his name. *In the Fremennik Saga Thok Your Block Off, the Geomancer's name is Derek, even though Gra'magor is the name as decided by the poll. nl:Hobgoblin Geomancer fi:Hobgoblin Geomancer pt:Duende Geomante Category:Goblins Category:Free-to-play bosses